Restless
by CristinaLee
Summary: Ville is having restless and nightmarish dreams. Vam. Ville Valo and Bam Margera
1. Chapter 1

He tossed and turned in his bed, blankets and sheets wrapping around his legs and mid-section like a giant snake. He's long brown hair tussled and a few strained sticking to his sweaty forehead. Moans escaped his chapped pink lips and his eyes squeezed tighter shut. The door to the room opened and a figure silently entered the room closing the door quietly behind them.

Carefully, they tip toed over to the edge of the bed and slipt into it. Skilled and caloused hands unbound the tossing body from the confines of the blankets and covers. The same hands pushed the sweat soaked strains of hair from the restless person's face. The person wrapped around the upper body of the moving person.

"Shh, it's alright." The awake person cooed comfortingly. The person's tossing and turning remained.

"Ville…Ville wake up." The person called out softly.

Ville bolted upright out of the person's arms. Sitting up in the bed, his legs out streched to the head board, he took heavy uneven breaths in a fast pace. The person that woke him moved to sit next to him, wrapping an arm around his waist and wiping sweat from his flushed cheek.

"Slow down. You're going to hyperventilate." They said.

"It was such a horrible nightmare, Bam." Ville panted, still breathing fast, but slower than he was when he sat up.

"You want to tell me about it?" Bam asked, "Get it off your mind?"

Ville shivered and leaned against Bam a bit. Bam had always been a good boyfriend to him; he saw sides of the other man that many would swear up and down that he was lying.

"I was being tortured by some horrible, ugly demon in what looked like a dungeon from Vlad the impaler's time." Ville began to explain his nightmare to Bam. "He had me on a torture rack, stretching me beyond the point of agonizing pain, and then he used the pendulum. When you woke me I was facing the Iron Maiden." A few tears slipped from Ville's tired green eyes.

Bam wrapped his arms more around Ville and rocked him gently. "Well it was just a nightmare, Willa. There's nothing to worry about."

"Easy for you to say." Ville mumbled, "This is the 4th night in a row I had the same type of dream." He moved away from Bam, pulling a pillow to his chest and laying back down with his back to Bam.

"Well, if you start having it again. I'll wake you." Bam said quietly.

Ville huffed a loud breath from his nose and then tried concentrating on falling back to sleep without having the torturing nightmare again.


	2. Chapter 2

Ville's bare feet hit the hardwood foor of the hallway in Castle Bam leading him from his and Bam's master bedroom to the living room and eventually the kitchen where he would pour his first cup of coffee for the day.

As Ville landed on the last two steps leading down to the kitchen, he noticed a glow that didn't belong to anything in the kitchen.

"Bam?" he called, freezing on the stairs.

There was no answer.

"Ape?"

No answer.

"Anybody down there?" Ville started to shiver with fear.

A shadow from within the kitchen blocked some of the glow. "Who's there?" Ville demanded with a shaking voice. The shadow moved closer, coming into veiw.

Ville's mouth dropped open in horror and his head shook side to side. "No, not you. It can't be you, I'm fucking awake, FUCKING AWAKE!" Ville screamed turning to run back upstairs.

The figure's arm stretched out like it was made of rubber and grasped Ville by the ankle tripping him.

"Let me go, Legion!" Ville screamed at the ugly demon that'd been terrorizing him in his dreams for the last month and a half. "I'm fucking awake, do you hear me? I—am—a—wake." Ville fought against Legion.

Legion let go of Ville's ankle and reached down to grab him by the throat, slamming him against the edge of a near by table.

"Prove that you're awake, weakling, and I shall let you go," Legion hissed in a gravelly voice.

"We're in my house, we're usually in a dungeon," Ville panted.

Legion smiled and snaked his dark leathery tongue out from between his nasty lips. "Oh, so you noticed my change in scenery."

Ville's eyes went blank and he lost all feeling in his body. Legion smiled wider, before running his tongue up the right side of Ville's face. Ville whimpered in fear and turned his head away.

"That's a good boy," Legion growled.

Ville sat strapped to the torture rack. His head rolled to the side in exhaustion when Legion finally stopped his torture. Legion walked over to a corner of the room and grabbed a bucket. Taking the bucket in his hands, he splashed water on Ville. Ville spit water from his mouth and shook the excess from his hair.

"What now, Legion?" He panted. "Pour liquid metal over my body? The **inquisitional chair? Or maybe the pear." **

**Legion smiled. "I have no **liquid metal to **pour onto your body. Plus." Legion ran his rough hands over Ville's naked body. "Why would I want to ruin such a beautiful body like yours?"**

**Ville spit in Legion's face.**

**Legion ignored it. "The inquisitional chair bores me and the pear, would break your jaw and I wouldn't have the pleasure of hearing you scream," He told Ville, kissing his lips gently.**

"**Ugh," Ville groaned in disgust.**

**Legion broke the kiss. "I have something better than any device in this place," He said going over to the iron maiden. **

"You're going to put me in the Iron Maiden?" Ville asked a bit panicked.

"Oh no, beautiful, there's someone in it already," Legion said removing the lock from the Maiden.

Ville wasn't so sure he wanted to see who was inside, but his fear kept him watching. As Legion pulled the door open, a rush of blood washed over the floor and a body dropped out."

"BAM!

Ville's own screaming woke him from his nightmare. He stopped screaming and wrapped his arms around himself, rocking back and forth as he tried to calm down.

"It was just a dream, it was just a dream," he whispered, continuing to rock.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ville, sweetie you have to fall asleep at some point." Bam said watching Ville pace back and forth in the living room.

Ville hadn't slept in the last two days and it was making Bam and the others worry increasingly about him.

"I can't, Bam. I have to stay awake to keep you alive." Ville said pacing faster.

Bam got up and stopped Ville's pacing with his hands on his shoulders. "Baby, nothing is going to happen to me, okay? Whatever it is in your dream that scaring you is just a dream." he told him pulling him into an embrace. "Dreams don't hurt people. They just torment them."

Ville relaxed against Bam's comforting embrace. /He's right. They are just dreams that won't hurt anyone./

Right when Ville was going to completely relax and make his way out of Bam's embrace and into the embraces of a comfortable bed that he's been neglecting for the last two days, someone behind him grabbed him and screamed "Got'ya!"

Ville screamed in a high pitched voice and elbowed them in the face.

"Novak! That's so not cool!" Bam yelled at his retarded friend.

Novak looked up at Bam holding his bleeding nose. "I didn't think he take it that bad." He said wiping the blood on his fake leather jacket.

"Not take it that bad? Dude, he hasn't slept in two fucking days because of nightmares. What part of scaring him more didn't seem that bad to you?" Bam continued to scold Novak as Ville sat on the floor between them rocking and crying.

"Well…I…uh…I…don't know." Novak replied starting to feel bad.

"What's going on in here?" Ape asked coming into the house. "Oh Ville, what happened?" She asked spotting him on the floor still rocking and crying.

Ape went over to Ville and wrapped her arm around his shoulders and hushed him.

"Fucking Novak scared the shit out of him when I about had him going to bed." Bam told his mother still yelling.

Dunn and Jess came up behind Novak. "You're an asshole." Jess said slapping him in the back of the head before checking on Ville himself.

"You're such a fucking dickhead." Dunn snapped giving Novak an atomic wedgie. Novak howled as his dingy underwear disappeared up into his ass.

"Come on, Ville, let's go have some skullcap tea." Ape said helping Ville up, "It'll soothe your nerves and take away your anxiety." She told him leading him to the kitchen, her arm still around his shoulders.

Bam looked at Novak, who was still digging his underwear out of his ass. "Don't go anywhere near Ville again until his better, Brandon. He doesn't need you scaring him when he's scared to start with." He told the other man. "If I see you around him or doing anything that will scare him, I'll pound you face in." He warned him.

"So will I." Dunn added in.

"That goes for me too." Jess added in as well.

"Then where I am supposed to go? Ville's always here, making it impossible for me to avoid him unless I leave." Novak asked clearly upset.

"Not our issue." Jess said pushing Novak out of the house.

Ape sat Ville down at the dining room table, and then made her way to the cabinets for the tea cups and skullcap tea.

"So, what's been going on with you lately, Ville?" She asked putting a kettle of water on the stove.

"Haven't been sleeping is all." Ville sniffed wiping his runny nose on the back of his hand.

"Well, there has to be a reason for you not sleeping." Ape said sitting across from him.

Ville sighed and rubbed his hands over his tired face. "I've been dreaming about some demon called Legion torturing me in cruel medieval ways."

Shocked flashed on Ape's face, before it turned to understanding. "Do you know anything about the demon named Legion, Ville?" She asked him.

Ville shook his head.

"Well, I do." She said, "Would you like to know it?"

"If it can make my nightmares go away, then yes I would like to know it." Ville answered.

"Well," Ape sighed getting up as the kettle started to whistle, "Legion is a demon from the Christian bible. He first appears in Mark 5:9 "Then Jesus asked him, "What is your name?" "My name is Legion," he replied, "for we are many." Ape set the tea filled cups down on the table and sat back down in her spot.

"What's that suppose to mean, Ape?" Ville asked sipping his tea.

"It means that Legion was possesed by many demons." Ape said sipping her own tea.

"But what does it mean for me?" Ville asked, "Why is this person possessed by countless demons torturing me?"

"It's not really him that's torturing you, it's you torturing you. There's something going on in your mind that's bothering you so bad that it's making these nightmares and demons to come out." She explained.

Ville stared down at the loose leafs floating in his tea. "I don't know what it could be though, April." He whispered. "Maybe I should see a professional."

Ape reached out and took hold of Ville's hand, "If that's what you want to do then I will help you find the right person to help you sort this all out, so you can get back yourself again."

Ville looked up at the woman across from him and looked into her loving and caring eyes. "I would appreciate that."

Ape smiled at Ville and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "Okay then, I'll find someone that can help you."

"Thank you, Ape."

"Anything for you, Ville, you're like a son to me."

Bam came down the stairs, "Are you okay, Ville?"He asked kissing Ville's neck.

"Yeah, I'm okay now."Ville replied.

"Good, I kicked Novak out of the house." Bam said sitting next to Ville.

"Did you?"

"Yeah, he won't bother you anymore."

Ville turned to Bam. "Bam, I'm going to see someone that can help me sort out my dreams and stuff."

Bam pressed his lips together.

"I'm not going to leave. I mean like see a psychiatrist in an out patient type situation." Ville told him.

Bam nodded, "I support you, Ville." he said, "I just want you to be okay and to be yourself again. If that takes a psychiatrist, then I'll support you in it."

Ville kissed Bam deeply on the lips. "Thank you, Bammie." he mumbled against his lips.

"You're welcome, Willa."


	4. Chapter 4

Ville looked at the gold plate in the center of the door of the office he was about to enter.

'Dr. Nicholas M. Cooper, M.D' it read in black letters. It seemed to taunt Ville as he stood there staring at them.

Psychiatrist, quack doctor, Ville thought Man that fixs crazy people with a box of Kleenex and a prescription for pills.

Bam's hand rested on Ville's shoulder, as he came up behind him. "He's going to help you, Ville. Not beam you up and stick a prob up your ass." Ville started to walk away at that, "Oh no you don't," Bam called, catching Ville before he could hit the down button in the elevator. "Come on. You'll be fine and If you're not I'll be in the waiting room." he said, as they entered the office.

"Bam?" Ville whispered, quietly.

"What, Ville?" Bam replied, looking up from the magazine he picked up.

"What if he shows me inkblots?" Ville's face held a horror that made Bam turn purple with laughter, the secretary looked at them rudely.

"Bam, shut up." Ville snapped, hitting him in that arm.

Bam took a few deep breaths before calming down. "I'm sorry, Willa. But that was fun as shit." he chuckled a bit, "The horror on your face as you said it was too much."

"I'm serious though, Bam. What if he does? All I ever see in the damn things is ink. That's sure to make him think I'm a raving lunatic." Ville protested, gripping the sleeve of Bam's jacket.

Bam smiled and ran his fingers through Ville's hair, "You're already a raving lunatic, baby." he said placing a kiss to Ville's forehead. "That's why we're in a psychiatrist's office."

Ville's bottom lip puffed out and his eyes shined sadly with the possibility of on-coming tears.

"Mr. Valo?" a young lady standing in front of him asked. Ville nodded, sucking his lip back in.

"Dr. Cooper will see you now." she told him and walked away.

"Good luck, Willa." Bam said taking Ville's jacket, "And remember to put on your best crazy face." Ville snarled at him, before disappearing.

The young lady led Ville into Dr. Cooper's office, "Dr. Cooper, Ville Valo is here for you 2:30 appointment." she told the man sitting a large desk.

Dr. Cooper looked up from whatever it was he was doing, pushed up the glasses that he was wearing and smiled at Ville. "Hello, Mr. Valo, please take a seat." He said, motioning to a chair infront of his desk.

Ville took a deep breath, then took the seat.

"So, Mr. Valo…"

"Ville, just call me Ville."

"Okay, Ville. You can call me Nic."

There was an awkward moment of silence before Nic broke it, "So, Ville what brings you to my office today?" he asked opening a notebook and picking up a ballpoint pen.

"Nightmares." Ville blurted out, his nails diging into the smooth polished wood of the chair's arm.

Nic looked up at Ville, with a raised brow, "Nightmares, Ville. What kind of nightmares are we talking about?"

"Demonic nightmares. Torturing nightmares that leave me restless and scared out of my normally calm mind." Ville explained, in a fast voice.

"Okay. Well, let's start with slowing down. Take a few breaths then I'll ask you a few more questions."

Ville took a few moments to slow down and gather his thoughts and feelings, "Okay, I'm ready."

"Alright, how long have these dreams been going on?"

"Two months."

"What happens when you wake up?"

"My boyfriend usually wakes me up because of my screaming."

"So, you have a boyfriend? Taking it that you're gay." Nic asked penning stuff down.

"Yes, I have a boyfriend and no I'm bisexual." Ville answered twirling his thumbs.

"What's his name?"

"Brandon, but everyone calls him Bam."

"Why do they call him Bam?"

"His grandfather started calling him Bam because when he was little he ran into walls." Ville smiled, thinking about Bam being clumsy.

"How long have you two been together?"

"Eight years, four months, twenty-one weeks and six days." Ville told him, proudly.

"You've been keeping that much track of how long you two have been together?" Nic asked surprized.

Ville nodded, "Yeah, I have OCD." he said.

Nic set his pen down, "Alright, everything we are going to be discussing is just between you and I. That means I can't go home and tell my friends about our session. But, if you tell me something I think may be harmful to you or anyone else I am by law to tell someone to prevent it. Do you understand that, Ville?"

"I understand pefectly." Ville agreed.

"All ready then, we're going to continue with the questions for a bit more."

"Okay."

"How is your relationship with your parents?"

"Great. We all get along really well."

"Siblings?"

"One, a little brother. Our relationship is normal for any siblings."

"Occupation?"

"Musican, I'm a lead singer in a band."

"How about your relationship with Bam? What's it like?"

"Perfect." Ville smiled.

Nic paused and stared at Ville for a long moment, "Ville, is Bam abusive or controlling?"

Ville didn't replay, just spaced out.

"You can't tell me, Ville. You're safe." Nic ensured him.

"A long time ago," Ville said queitly. "He was."


	5. Chapter 5

Nick shifted in his seat. "Tell me about it," he said softly.

"What's there to tell?" Ville asked staring out the window, fighting back the memories and emotions he'd covered up for more than five years.

"How did it start?"

Ville wiped an escaped tear from his face and shook his head. "No."

Nick sighed. "I can't help you, Ville, if you don't tell me."

More tears escaped from Ville's green eyes. Nick grabbed a box of Kleenex and handed it to Ville.

Taking a few tissues and clutching them in his hand, he closed his eyes gently and took slow breaths.

"It started out as nothing," Ville said finally, his eyes still closed. "Something would happen that would upset him, like losing a skate competition or not getting a project done by the deadline. He would yell and scream, I'd try to calm him down, then he'd start yelling at me or he'd hit me and just not stop until he calmed down." Ville's whole body was tense, as he struggled harder not to sob.

"What happened in the worse of the beatings?" Nick asked, trying to swallow a lump in his throat.

"He had come home from Costa Rica in a bad mood because he had lost a huge competition. I wasn't there when he got home. I was out at a meeting with my band. But when I walked in the door, the house was destroyed. My first thought was that we got robbed. Then I saw him standing on the bottom step of the staircase leading to the second level of the house. His face was pinched in anger. He had a bottle of Jack Daniel's in his hand that was two-thirds gone." Ville paused and wiped some tears from his face. "He asked me where I had been and I told him. He got upset, threw the bottle of whiskey to the floor and came at me. I don't remember what happen after that. All I remember is waking up in the hospital a few days later."

Nick had a confused blank look in his eyes, as he struggled to find something to say. "What did the doctors say?" He managed.

"My wrist was broken as were a few ribs and my left ankle was sprained. Other than that it was just cuts, bruises and a nasty concussion."

"What did Bam do after that?"

"He went and got help. He's back to the man I met and fell in love with."

Nick smiled and looked down at his watch. "Well, Ville, our hour is over."

A gorgeous smiled showed up on Ville's face, "Okay."

"Here," Nick scribbled something down on a notepad and handed it to Ville, "These should help you sleep better."

Ville took the prescription from him and smiled wider.

"Thank you," he said extending his hand to the doctor.

Nick smiled and shook Ville's hand. "That's what I'm here for, Ville."

_

Ville walked out of Nick's office and back into the waiting room.

"Ready to go?" Ville asked looking over at Bam.

"Yeah, let's go get something to eat." Bam said getting up and opening the door for Ville. "What are you up for?"

"Chinese," Ville said hitting the button to the elevator.

Bam smiled, hugging Ville and kissing him. "Then Chinese it is, my prince."

The pair got on the elevator and went out looking for Chinese.


	6. Chapter 6

Ville and Bam sat in a little Chinese restaurant three blocks away from the shrink's office sharing a plate of stir-fry. Bam fumbled with the chopsticks as Ville ate half the plate. He had just shoved a snow pea in his mouth, when Bam dropped the sticks and started using his fingers.

"Did you clean those?" Ville mumbled around his food, pointing to Bam's fingers with his own chopsticks.

Bam popped a piece of red pepper in his mouth. "Yeah," he mumbled back.

"When?" Ville asked. "The last time hell froze over?"

Bam finished chewing his food and picked up the chopsticks he had just put down. "I can't use these damn things, Willa."

Ville smiled sliding into the booth next to Bam. "Here, I'll teach you how to use them," he said, putting the chopsticks back into Bam's hand and placing them the right way. "Okay, good. Now open them," he instructed him.

Bam opened them a bit, then a bit more.

"That's it. That's how you do it." Ville smiled, kissing Bam's cheek.

After Bam was good with his chopsticks, Ville went back to his seat and started eating again.

"So, what did the shrink say, Ville?" Bam asked after a few mouthfuls.

Ville stayed quiet as he picked up a mushroom and pepper and ate them. "Nothing. He asked me what was wrong and gave me sleeping pills," he finally answered.

"That took an hour?" Bam asked fighting Ville for the last snow pea on the plate.

"Uh, he asked me about, um... before you went to rehab," Ville said letting Bam have the pea.

Bam's chopsticks stopped above the green vegetable. "About when I was abusive?" he asked. There was a certain glint in Bam's blue eyes that Ville only saw when he was about to hit someone. He hoped it was only memory of hitting him that was in Bam's eyes.

"Yeah," he nodded, setting his chopsticks down and resting his hands in his lap.

Bam's head tilted to the side, confusion in his blue eyes. "What's wrong, Ville?" he asked. "Why are you withdrawing?"

Ville shook his head.

"Ville, talk to me. Please," he begged softly.

"You're mad at me for telling him," Ville mumbled staring at his hands.

"Oh, god no, Ville." Bam slid into the seat next to Ville. "I'm not mad at you. If what I did then has anything to do with your nightmares, I want you to talk about that so, the nightmares will go away and you can sleep better," he told the Finn, putting his arms around Ville's slumped shoulders. "I want you too feel better."

"You being abusive is what set off the nightmares," Ville whispered, laying his head on Bam's shoulder.

Bam felt his heart plummet and his eyes sting with tears. He had done this to Ville. Not only had he physically hurt him, but he mentally hurt him too; the man he loved, the man that stood by him even after all that he'd done to him. "Ville," he choked. "I'm so sorry." He rested his cheek on top of Ville's hair.

"Tell me about the first time you had one of the nightmares and what set it off, Ville," Dr. Nick suggested.

Ville was back in the Doctor's office for another session. It had been two weeks since the first one he had and he was doing okay. He only had the nightmares two or three times a week instead of every time he fell asleep. He laid on a leather couch in the Doctor's office recounting the events.

"It was after the first time Bam beat me," he started. "He had gotten drunk and was convinced that I was cheating on him with the keyboardist of my band, Burton. I told him that he was out of his mind, three sheets to the wind drunk and that he needed to calm down. That only made him worse. After he beat me and left, his brother Jess helped me get cleaned up and into bed, so I could rest..."

"Wasn't he concerned that you may have a concussion?" Nick asked.

"No, Jess has seen enough concussions in his life with Bam and other friends that he was pretty sure I didn't have one. But he checked on me in case he was wrong," Ville answered, staring at the ceiling counting the panels that made it.

"Alright, continue."

"I don't remember falling asleep. But I remember waking up in my dream and being in what looked like a dungeon. It smelled horrible, like sulfur and burning flesh." Ville grimaced remembering the smell. "There was this tall weird looking guy standing in front of me with his back turned. I couldn't see his face or what he was doing, but I heard a laugh and a voice that said he had been waiting for me. That's when the guy turned to face me. He was ugly, his face looked like fucked up molding clay that was melted in spots. When he smiled, his mouth was full of small sharp teeth. I tried to scream and run away, but he caught me." Ville squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to remember any farther.

"Okay, Ville. It's alright. You did well," Nick said closing his notepad. "I think we can call it short today. We'll pick up in another two weeks," he said as Ville got up. "But if there's anything you want to talk about between now and then, just call."

Ville nodded, putting on his coat.

The doctor walked out of the office with Ville, chatting casually with him until they stopped in the waiting room. "Bam, this is Dr. Nick." Ville introduced them as Bam stood up.

"It's nice to meet you." Bam smiled, shaking the doctor's hand.

"Likewise." Nick smiled back, tightly.

After the doctor left, so did Ville and Bam.

"What the hell was his problem?" Bam snapped, getting into the driver's seat of the Hummer.

"I don't know." Ville shrugged, putting his seat belt on.

"Shrinks." Bam huffed, driving off.


	7. Chapter 7

Ville walked into the house after coming back from the store with Ape. She had dropped him off out front of Castle Bam, so she could rush home to feed Phil before he called her again asking her when she'd be home. Ville carried his bag into the house, dropping it on the couch and petting Trouble. The house was quiet, so he guessed Bam was in the Ware house skating for his Demo the next day. Going down to the kitchen, he made himself a cup of tea.

"Where have you been?" Bam's voice asked as Ville sat down at the table with his tea. Ville twisted around with a smile on his face, but it quickly faded seeing Bam.

Bam was shirtless and in his tight black jeans, his bracelets jingled as he raised his hand, bringing a Jose Curevo bottle to his lips. He wiped his lips on the side of his arm, eying Ville intently. Ville felt a panic and asthma attack tighten his chest.

_This has to be a dream_. Ville thought, feeling dizzy. He let his hand trail from the table and to his thigh, where he pinched himself hard. His face contorted in pain and a tear rolled down his cheek as realization hit him that he was wide awake. Bam came within inches of Ville's face, the whiskey heavy on his breath,

"I asked a question, Ville." he said slowly. "Are you going to answer me or Do I have to beat it out of you?" Ville's eyes rolled into his head and he fell out of the chair, knocking over his tea as he went down.

Warm breath tickled the side of Ville's neck as he emerged from his darkness. He was surrounded by warmth and softness. A thumping headache raged through his skull making him cringe. Movement and an arm wrapping around Ville's lean waist alerted him.

"Ville, are you awake?" Bam whispered, leaning over Ville from behind him on the bed. Ville nodded, not trusting his voice. "Are you okay? You hit the ramp pretty hard. Scared me shitless."

Ville opened his eyes and looked up at Bam, "What are you talking about, Bam?" he asked suspicious.

"I got you on my board and you crashed." Bam said hurt welled up in his blue eyes. "Do you not remember?"

"No!" Ville snapped getting up.

"Oh fuck I should have listened to Ape and took you to the hospital." Bam groaned, raking his fingers through his hair.

"You didn't hurt me?" Ville whimpered looking at Bam sideways.

Bam shook his head and crawled over to him. He wrapped Ville back into his arms, "No. I'm never going to do that again."

Ville leaned against Bam, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. If I had controlled myself in the past, this wouldn't be happening to you." Bam told him laying back on the bed. He pulled off Ville's shirt and started nibbling on his collarbone and chest. Ville moaned and shivered beneath him, digging his nails into the tops of Bam's shoulders.

"Haluta, Bam." he panted. (Please)

Bam understood what Ville begged for even though he didn't know what he was saying. Quickly pulling off his shirt, then Ville's pants, followed by his own, Bam went into the bed stand drawer and retrieved the half empty lube bottle and popped it open. Spreading the gel onto his fingers, he pressed his first finger into Ville's hole. Ville shivered at the cold sensation of the gel rushing up his spine and down his legs.

A second finger followed the first and the third followed the second, then finally Bam's manhood followed them all, Ville shivered again, but this time with contentment and bliss. Bam's pace was aggravating and stimulating all at once, Ville's nails dug in deeper and his face pressed harder into the crook of Bam's sweet and sweaty neck.

"Vielä," Ville begged, partially whined. (More)

That was a word Bam knew well, he picked up the pace only a fraction. That was all Ville needed to reach between their bodies and grip himself. He stroked at a faster pace then Bam was going, knowing that his release would send Bam over the edge in moments. As always, as Ville exploded, coming all over him and Bam, Bam came close behind, crushing his lips to Ville's.

They laid next to each other panting, Ville laid curled up at Bam's side, his head resting on Bam's outstretched arm as Bam lazily stroked and twisted Ville's hair around his fingers.

"It only ever gets better and better with you, Willa." Bam finally spoke. "It's like making love to the forbidden lover of a god." Ville blushed madly, turning his face into Bam's chest. He jolted upright,

"Fuck!" he cursed.

Bam stroked the small of Ville's back, mildly concerned with Ville's problem, "What's wrong, sweetie? Forget to call Seppo again?" he asked, closing his eyes.

"No, I missed my therapy session." Ville said looking down at Bam, biting his lip.

Bam smiled with closed eyes and patted his thigh, "This is all the therapy you need right now, Willa." Ville throw his head back, laughing. He snuggled back up to Bam.

"You're right." He smiled.


End file.
